


玩笑(CP:始娟x秀雅)短篇完结

by Bacteria_C



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 镜头前的关照都只是玩笑。
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	玩笑(CP:始娟x秀雅)短篇完结

清晨，练舞房的门被推开，正在做拉伸的娇小女子望向门口，对来人点了一下头，就移开了目光继续热身了。

与以往不同，平常十分融洽的二人，此刻的相处却不同寻常得尴尬。

“今天来得这么早啊。”身材娇小的舞担率先打破了沉默，直起腰走到墙根去拿水瓶。

“嗯……”刚进门的高挑女子应了一声，脱下运动外套随意揉了揉扔在椅子上，走到镜前开始热身。

“要我帮你吗？”舞担擦了擦嘴角，把水瓶放回原处走向了她。

“……不麻烦的话。”今天她说话异常客气，客气到有些生疏。

“没什么麻烦的。”秀雅扶着她的背，帮坐在地上的她做拉伸运动。

其他成员还没有来，寂然的练舞房里只有她们二人细微的呼吸声。

“秀雅姐姐，你会因为昨天的事情讨厌我吗？”始娟终于忍不住了，小声问道。

“傻瓜，你又多想。”秀雅垂眸，整齐浓密的黛眉化开温柔的弧度。

“那就好……”始娟这么说着，神情却并没有释然。

“来，换一边再压一下。”秀雅抬眼望着镜子里那个不太开心的姑娘，招了招手。

听到走廊里传来渐行渐近的跫音，始娟犹豫着咬了咬下唇，一狠心还是问出了那句注定伤人伤己的话……

“姐姐，你对我的好，全都是工作吗？”

“当然不，但是……”娇小女子用低沉的声线把她的期望打进了谷底，“镜头前的都不要当真。”

“……知道了。”始娟低着头，半闭凤目勾起一抹自嘲的冷笑。

练舞房的门被推开了，刚做完拉伸的始娟撑起身子，秀雅也转身去控制台准备音乐。

感情这玩意，对她们来说不过是个不敢走心的玩笑罢了。

* * *

自从那次表白被秀雅拒绝之后，始娟感觉自己的不快乐又多了一些。

还记得有一天祉攸姐姐说她变了一些，始娟苦笑着问是成长了吗，祉攸没有回答，只是宠溺地揉了揉她的脑袋。

“其实没有人觉得你像个孩子有什么不好。我啊，只希望始娟开开心心的。我相信这也是我们每个人的愿望。”

可是祉攸姐姐，快乐好奢侈啊，越是长大，快乐就越少。

走到今天，看到那么多事情在自己眼前发生却无能为力，快乐已经少得可怜了。

不知道是心理作用还是怎么样，她总觉得镜头挪开之后，秀雅会刻意和她拉开距离。

之后她也开始赌气，下班之后干脆不理秀雅自己去吃饭，习惯了和她一起吃饭的秀雅没有去找其他成员，一个人坐在休息室角落很快把饭吃完就继续工作了。

仿佛她的存在与离开都不会对金秀雅的生活轨迹造成任何影响一样。

也许她也应该像秀雅那样硬下心肠，把工作和生活完全割离开，这样至少不会因为分不清真情假意而时常难过吧……

可她试过不知多少次，做不到。光是牵着秀雅的手，她都会无法克制自己的心动。有时候她也无法理解秀雅在想什么，甚至有心要怨恨秀雅，如果一切都不能当真，镜头后干脆就不要再对她有任何照顾好了啊。

干脆就是同事关系好了啊。

但她也没有理由怨恨秀雅，如果秀雅真的对她再无丝毫照顾，她恐怕都没法再在这个宿舍、这个团队里呆下去了吧。

……要是不这么喜欢秀雅就好了。

不知所措的她只能徒劳地这么想，但是对于人生而言，假设无疑是最无用的。她们已经一起经历了这么多，她已经爱上了秀雅，她已经对秀雅表白过心意，秀雅已经拒绝了她，真情也好，假意也罢，她们都不可能在一起。

而明天太阳依旧会升起，她们依然会这样朝夕相处……覆水难收，那些曾经发生过的一切，已经产生的感情，都已经是这条单行道上路过的风景，她能做的也只有在这条路上疾驰，开往未知的未来。

* * *

巡演期间，她们在待机室里休息，摄影姐姐照常打开了录影机给她们录捕梦日记素材。

始娟顺手从桌边拿来了一瓶饮料，打开尝了一口，五官都皱在一起了。

坐在她旁边玩手机的秀雅偷看了她一眼，扑哧一声笑了出来：“你又打算用脸跟我玩石头剪刀布了？”

“好奇怪哦这个味道，姐姐你尝尝？”始娟皱着眉头把易拉罐递给了秀雅。

秀雅接过来喝了一口，吐了吐舌头：“怎么会有生姜味的汽水啊……”

见秀雅也不怎么喜欢这个味道，始娟玩心大起立刻提议：“这样，我们就玩石头剪刀布吧，谁输了谁喝光它！”

秀雅闻言毫不犹豫地应战：“哎哟谁怕谁啊。”

“姐姐怕我啊，你每次都高开低走！”始娟得意地挑了挑眉。

“嚯，等着输了喝到打嗝吧你。”

……

难得秀雅连赢两局，始娟挣扎了一下还是嘟着嘴把一罐姜汁汽水喝光了。

“好喝吗？”秀雅一脸戏谑地看着她。

“嗯，超好喝……嗝！”始娟连忙用袖子挡住嘴，“不好意思……”

对面的摄影姐姐一直在偷笑，暂停了一下跟她们说自己去隔壁取东西，让她们自己先录。

待摄影姐姐出门，秀雅绕过去重新打开录制。

“那，秀雅姐姐，这个。”她把姜汁味汽水空瓶放在桌上，来回压提硬是把易拉罐的拉环拽了下来，递给坐回她身边的秀雅。

秀雅一脸莫名其妙，低声问了句干嘛，始娟嬉皮笑脸地回答：“戒指。”

娇小女子扑哧一声笑了出来，拍着她的肩膀说：“你几岁了啊还玩这么傻的游戏！再说了，我手能戴进去嘛，能吗能吗？”

“哎，不试试怎么知道呢？秀雅姐姐手那么小，手指那么细。”说着，始娟执起秀雅的柔荑，试着用拉环比了比她的左手无名指……

秀雅的心剧烈地跳了一下，连忙把手抽了回来，有些尴尬地说：“别闹了，差得远了。”

“嗐，要是小时候那种易拉罐环肯定能戴上啦，现在改成这样都玩不成了。”始娟不满地抱怨着。

“你小时候还跟人玩过这个啊？说，送了多少‘戒指’出去，你个花狼？”秀雅顺水推舟缓解着自己尴尬的情绪。

“哪有，我就想想，一般人我才不送。这样吧……”说完，始娟冲着她眨眼放电，“秀雅姐姐你拿着它，以后跟我换真的戒指。”

不等秀雅答应，始娟已经把易拉罐环塞进了她的手中，张开手掌包着她的小手握紧……

“那你好好存钱，我得挑个贵的。”秀雅闭了闭双眼，笑着揶揄对方。

“钻石婚戒怎么样？”始娟立刻追问道，一双星眸闪闪发光。

“哈哈哈哈……！”秀雅一边大笑一边拍打着她的肩背。

“呜啊好痛！”狼崽作势揉着肩头装可怜。

“抱歉啦下次会轻点。”娇小女子把拉环随意地塞进口袋里，依然狂笑不止。

“哼，每次都说会轻点……”

“下次真的会轻点。”

……

* * *

就算不走心的约定在前，她们也无法避免争执。

镜头前的暧昧有多少，镜头后的矛盾就有多激烈。

始娟还记得某次签售会之后回到宿舍，她怒气冲冲地把秀雅叫到阳台理论。

“如果你不喜欢我，就不要再跟我过分亲密了好吗？就算是工作，那种动作也太过分了吧？”她天生眉眼凌厉，生起气来眉宇间多少会带些煞气。

秀雅似乎被她吓到了，但即便娇小女子神情变化很快，浓密的黛眉依然放大了那些情绪……讶异之余带着些许悲戚。

“明明是你先来揽我的腰，我该晾你在那里尴尬？”她握紧了拳，抬头望着始娟反问道。

“……我不需要你虚情假意的回应。”无名火顿时冲顶，始娟一时口不择言。

秀雅闻言瞪大了双眼，气得发抖，半晌才冷冷地回了一句：“……李始娟你能讲点道理吗？”

秀雅带着森森寒气的眼神像是一盆冷水，顿时浇醒了被找不到根源的怨气冲昏了头脑的始娟。

“……抱歉。我这是怎么了。”始娟扶着太阳穴闭上双眼，烦闷地叹息。

“好了，也不全是你的错。”秀雅垂眸拉开阳台的门，末了又沉声补了一句，“下次我会注意分寸的。”

那天晚上，始娟辗转反侧无法入眠。这样无妄的折磨，她快要撑不下去了。

但第二天，秀雅依然像以往处理她们之间的矛盾那样，该怎么对她还是怎么对她，假当没有发生过任何不愉快那样。

而她也只好妥协，悄然收回了那些还未消化干净的情绪……

“又来蹭我的全身镜了？”娇小女子一边收拾着房间一边揶揄溜到她房间借全身镜试衣服的始娟。

“嘿嘿，谁让姐姐的房间就像哆啦A梦的口袋一样，什么都有。”始娟狡黠地一笑，故意在她跟前摆了个显得腿更长的姿势。

“好了好了你脖子以下都是腿我知道啦。”秀雅抑制不住唇角的笑意，白了她一眼接着做自己的事情去了。

始娟杵在镜前耐着性子挑衣服，时不时还问忙着整理的秀雅哪件比较帅气，从搭配到色彩，秀雅一直都回答得很耐心……

忽然，身旁传来打翻东西的声音，始娟一惊，地上躺着的是一个设计简约的木质首饰盒，盒中的小物件散落一地。她连忙蹲下身想帮忙捡，秀雅却忙不迭地说不用了你忙你的……

始娟正准备站起来，却在手边亮闪闪的首饰堆里发现了一抹黯淡陈旧的金属色，似乎是铝制品……

当她从那些细碎零散的回忆中拾起这个玩笑的时候，她也打翻了自己囚禁情绪的潘多拉魔盒，那些被她小心翼翼封印的、不该抱有的感情霎时间淹没了她的理智。

直到地上所有的东西都被收回了盒中，娇小女子依然惊魂未定。她的目光不断在地上逡巡着，好像还在找着什么很重要的东西。

片刻之后，秀雅强作镇定把盒子放在桌角，心事重重地坐在床沿……

“秀雅姐姐，你在找什么吗？”始娟试探性地问了她一句。

“啊？没，没有啊……”秀雅紧张地把鬓边的头发挽到耳后，和她目光相接了一瞬间，就又迅速移开了。

始娟英挺的剑眉颤抖了一下，垂下凤目，一步步走近了她……

娇小女子下意识攥皱了床单，徒劳地往后又挪了一点。

单膝跪地的闷响令秀雅打了个寒噤，待眼前这个朝夕相处七年有余的女孩抬起头望着她的时候，一阵莫可名状的心悸让她恐惧得想要逃出这个房间。可她却动弹不得，因为始娟那双灿若星辰的眼眸此刻盈满了泪，所有情绪缠绞着秀雅的心脏，痛到她难以维持意识清明……

始娟翻起攥紧的拳，缓缓张开了修长的手。掌心里躺着的，是一枚易拉罐拉环。

是那枚秀雅一直在找的“戒指”。

“我以为你会把它当玩笑的。”那个说要给她唱一辈子歌的天使此刻的声线被哭腔扭曲得有些沙哑。

娇小女子已经泣不成声，慌乱地用手背抹着怎么都擦不干的泪。

含着泪的始娟却幸福地笑了……

“不要哭……我娶你。约定了，不是玩笑。”

【END】


End file.
